This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides systems, apparatus and methods for geothermal energy production.
It would be beneficial to be able to exclude or restrict liquid water from being produced into a wellbore in a geothermal energy production well. Attempts have been made to accomplish this in the past, but such attempts have not been entirely satisfactory. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art.